craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Concepcion
) |occupation = Singer, Dancer, Actor, Host, Model |nationality = Filipino |fullname = Samuel Lawrence Lopez Concepcion|tv = University Rockstars}} Samuel Lawrence Lopez Concepcion is a Filipino singer, dancer, actor, host and fashion model. He emerged as the winner for the Big Division of Little Big Star's Season 1 in April 2006. He currently has a contract under STAGES and ABS-CBN's Star Magic. Life & Career Early Life Concepcion was born on October 17, 1992 in Manila, Philippines to Raymund Concepcion and Gene Concepcion, both actors from the Metropolitan Theater. He is the third of four children and siblings to Kuya Red (24), Diko Kevin (23) and as Sangko Sam (19) to their younger sister, Gabby (13). After he was born, their parents eventually stopped in theater acting so they were not able to see them perform, however, it leads Concepcion to do theater roles as his parents did. Concepcion was home schooled under the International Studies. Career Concepcion started on a total of 12 theater roles and had various plays even at a young age, including the role of Edmund Pevensie in the local stage adaptation of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and Mr. Noah’s Big Boat. He has been in the role of Peter Pan for from 2002 until 2012. Aside from theater roles, he acted in seven movies including Way Back Home and Shake, Rattle & Roll 13. He acted in his first lead role on 2012 in the first Filipino musical-film entitled, I Do Bidoo Bidoo: Heto nAPO Sila!. He had his first role in television in ABS-CBN's Mga Anghel na Walang Langit, and his major break as Boy Bawang in the fantasy series, Super Inggo. On 2007, Concepcion launched self-titled album under Universal Records, which was certified Gold by the Philippine Association of the Record Industry. He also launched two other albums Pop Class (2010), and Forever Young (2011). The latter was his biggest hit, hitting the charts at Number 1 for seven weeks in a row. On 2008, Concepcion was chosen by Dreamworks to sing the theme song of the animated movie, Kung Fu Panda, entitled, Kung Fu Fighting which was included in the Asian soundtrack album. With this project, Concepcion is the first Filipino artist to have collaborated with Dreamworks. Concepcion has been an ambassador for many agencies and organizations. He was appointed by the Philippine Department of Education as the "Youth Role Model and Spokesperson" and National Book Development Board’s (NBDB) Get Caught Reading campaign ambassador in 2007. In 2008, Concepcion was then appointed by the Business Software Alliance as the Official Spokesperson of the Philippines for "B4USurf", "Youth Ambassador for Education and the Arts" in the 3rd District of Manila and World Vision's "Ambassador for Children". Other accomplishments of Concepcion includes representative role by the Department of Tourism to the Korea World Travel Fair (2006). He was also chosen by the Philippine government to sing in front of the President of the Philippines, Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo and top world economic leaders during APEC's "Business Advisory Council Gala" Opening. He was even awarded by the United Nations Youth Association of the Philippines the prestigious UNAP Outstanding Youth Leader award given in Malacañan Palace in 2009. Category:Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Filipino Actor